


6:14 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Did you protect me because I bought a rare treat for you recently?'' Amos asked as he squinted and Supergirl glanced at her surroundings.





	6:14 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Did you protect me because I bought a rare treat for you recently?'' Amos asked as he squinted and Supergirl glanced at her surroundings occasionally.

THE END


End file.
